


The Restless Age

by dowahdiddy



Category: The Band - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Power Dynamics, Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dowahdiddy/pseuds/dowahdiddy
Summary: Levon suddenly broke the kiss and captured my gaze with his big blue eyes. His expression was all business. “Do you trust me,” he asked, barely above a whisper.“Of course,” I responded automatically.A mischievous grin replaced the seriousness from just a few moments before. “Let’s have a little fun tonight, what do you say?”
Relationships: Robbie Robertson/Levon Helm
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	The Restless Age

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from lyrics to The Band’s classic ‘Life Is a Carnival.’

It was our typical pre-show ritual - at least it was beginning to seem that way. 

We’d all be backstage tuning our instruments and going over the set list when Levon would whisk me away to an empty dressing room for a quickie. And today was no different, at least at the start. 

He pulled me into a small fluorescent lit room that was sparsely decorated with a few wooden cabinets and an old green couch that looked like it needed a good cleaning. Levon either didn’t notice or didn’t care because he pushed me down onto the cushions and lowered himself over top of me, immediately smashing our mouths together.

I very quickly forgot about the dirty couch all together and allowed myself to be completely overtaken by the sensation. Levon wrapped his arms around me and I suddenly felt so warm and protected like we were the only two people in the world.

Levon suddenly broke the kiss and captured my gaze with his big blue eyes. His expression was all business. “Do you trust me,” he asked, barely above a whisper.

“Of course,” I responded automatically.

A mischievous grin replaced the seriousness from just a few moments before. “Let’s have a little fun tonight, what do you say?”

I raised an eyebrow in question but before I could speak, Levon had reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black tube. “Drop your pants,” he instructed, playing with the waistband of my jeans.

“Excuse me,” I retorted, not at all following. “What are you gonna do? What is that thing? Why do I need to take my pants off?”

Levon only chuckled in response. “Anyone ever tell ya that you talk to much? I’m just gonna put this inside ya for the gig. It’ll be our little secret.”

“Inside me,” I questioned, voice bordering on concern. “Like... up my butt?”

Levon let out a hearty laugh. “Like you’ve never had anything up your butt before. In my experience, you tend to like it,” he flirted, making me blush.

“Okay but I still don’t understand. What’s the point of...” I trailed off as a faint buzzing sound came out of the object and suddenly everything made sense. “Vibrator,” I concluded.

“Remote control vibrator,” Levon replied, mischievous grin still firmly in place. “So what do you say?”

I bit my lip, contemplating his request. “Are you sure this is a good idea,” I asked, grimacing.

“No,” he said humorously. “But isn’t that what makes it worthwhile?”

I still wasn’t convinced though and it apparently showed on my face because Levon’s grin suddenly turned to disappointment. “Come on, Rob. What are you worried about? It’s me. Nothing bad is gonna happen. Just a little harmless fun.”

I sighed, unable to deny him this, no matter how strange the request. “If it really means that much to you...” I began but was interrupted by a hot lingering kiss that made my head swim.

“I love you so damn much,” Levon whispered against my lips as he began to work on my pants. First the button, then the zipper, then he slid them down past my hips, all without breaking the kiss.

“I love you, too,” I replied dreamily as I lost myself in the moment.

Levon suddenly broke away, but before I could protest, he shoved three fingers in my mouth. “Suck hard, darlin,” he ordered.

I did as I was told and worked my tongue around each finger until they were wet and slippery with spit. I knew this was all I was gonna get for lube so I made sure to take my time.

A few moments later, he removed his fingers from my mouth and rewarded me with another kiss. “Good boy,” he drawled in his thick southern accent.

I hummed in appreciation, but that quickly morphed into a gasp as I felt a finger breach my entrance. I could feel my muscles tensing up as Levon’s second finger circled around the rim. “Shhhh,” he soothed, placing his free hand on my cheek. “You’re doing so well. Just relax.”

I leaned into the touch and closed my eyes, trying to focus on the feeling of Levon stroking my cheek as a second finger penetrated me. I let out an audible moan as he began to scissor my entrance open wider.

“Just one more,” he whispered. My hips jerked forward unconsciously as the third finger brushed over the tender area. When Levon plunged inward for the third time, I buried my face in the crook of his neck as his fingers danced inside of me, opening me up as widely as he could. Then, he very quickly replaced his warm, rough fingers with the smooth, cold vibrator. I felt completely full and completely at his mercy.

Levon stood up and offered me his dry hand. ”How you doing,” he whispered.

I took his hand and hoisted myself up, squirming a bit as I got used to the adjustment. “It feels... different. But good. I kinda like it.”

“Should we test it out,” he said, voice taking on that familiar mischievousness. Before I had a chance to answer, Levon had activated the vibrator and the sensation was immediately intense. If not for Levon’s quick reflexes I would have fallen to my knees. He grabbed my hips and rubbed soothing patterns into them as my body shook and I tried to catch my breath.

“Holy shit,” I breathed and Levon only laughed with glee.

“This is going to be incredible,” he responded, looking like a kid in a candy store.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. “Soundcheck, lets go,” Garth called. We both froze and looked at each other then down to my visibly erect penis.

Levon wasted no time dropping to his knees and taking my entire length in his mouth. I gasped as he made quick work of bringing me right to the brink of orgasm and with a flick of his tongue I was spilling into his mouth and he swallowed every drop.

Then he stood up and smashed our lips together. The taste of hot come was still on his lips as he shoved his tongue into my mouth. When it came to love making, Levon was all about extremes. One minute he could be the most tender and gentle lover then he’d be all about intensity and passion the next.

Our kiss was once again interrupted by a knock at the door, but this time it was Rick. “Come on lovebirds. You can go back to bumping uglies after we run a few songs.”

Reluctantly we broke the kiss and took a few seconds to make ourselves presentable before opening the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think so far in the comments. I’m considering leaving this as a one-shot but may expand this into a multi-chapter work if the spirit strikes me.


End file.
